


B is for Blue

by queensimmons



Series: Drabble Challenge: Alphabet Edition [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alphabet Challenge, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, Mini Fic, Nightmares, in which there's a different monster on maveth that Jemmas running from, undercovermarvelgeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7316020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queensimmons/pseuds/queensimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She could feel the creature's breath on her pale skin, it's energy signaling it was ready to pounce. Jemma took a glance around her surroundings. Though everything was blue, she was seeing red. Getting home was her determination, running and hiding hadn't made her afraid, it made her angry. The planet had awoken a warrior inside her and the beast chasing her had lit the fire in her eyes. </p><p>or// A memory surfaces in the middle of the night, waking Simmons from her sleep. But of course, Fitz was right by her side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	B is for Blue

_At every turn and every corner, behind every rock and structure, it was there. Jemma ran as the beast chased her. Heavy pants were the only source of sound as the monster moved slyly and the moons were the only source of light illuminating the blue hell as the woman ran. The gravity was heavier and she could feel her energy draining. She had to think quick, as she was running out of breath and the monster was creeping closer. Jemma spotted a large rock and limped over and slid down. She refused to let out a small cry of agony despite her wound causing pain. The beast was near, and it could already smell blood, she wasn't going to lure it closer quicker with the sound of a whimper._

_Jemma reached into the mud and masked her wound, wincing at the contact of the cool mud to her skin. She threw her head back and exhaled in relief, but only for a second. Jemma squeezed her eyes shut as she heard the monster pacing on the opposite side of the rock. If only clicking your heels worked, she thought. Despite all logic, Jemma hoped that maybe, just maybe, if she closed her eyes long enough and thought hard enough then a portal would open right in front of her, ready to transport her out of this horrid place. But of course, that's not how it works._

_Jemma opened her eyes to face the blue darkness and plucked the shiv from her boot. She took a deep breath, straightening her posture and prepping her self to fight like a warrior. She could feel the creature's breath on her pale skin, it's energy signaling it was ready to pounce. Jemma took a glance around her surroundings. Though everything was blue, she was seeing red. Getting home was her determination, running and hiding hadn't made her afraid, it made her angry. The planet had awoken a warrior inside her and the beast chasing her had lit the fire in her eyes._

_Jemma clenched the her fists, cracked her neck, and exhaled a breath. She didn't plan on hiding much longer._

* * *

That morning when Jemma woke up with a scream, she had tried everything she could to convinced a worried Fitz that she just had a bad memory fall into her dream. He didn't buy it, but Jemma didn't mind when he held her close, whispering sweet assurances into her ear as they fell back asleep. Later at breakfast, Fitz attempted to coax Jemma into revealing the details of her dream, but she refused to give specifics as she placed the toppings on her pancakes.

When Fitz questioned the general idea of the nightmare, Jemma turned to him and responded with a single sentence, "I really hate the color blue", she said. 

Fitz held her close bringing her to a hug, the sentence summarized more than he anticipated.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, in this series, they aren't really drabbles as much as they are mini-fics??? Yeah, they always start out as drabbles but then I want to add more detail lol. (I have a problem) Any way, I hope you enjoyed and be sure to look out for my other "drabbles". Also, find me on tumblr, I'm undercovermarvelgeek over there!


End file.
